The invention relates to semiconductor modules. Semiconductor modules are used, inter alia, in power conversion technology, e.g., in inverters, or in power supply technology, e.g., for driving electric motors. As such modules produce waste heat, efficient cooling is required to avoid overheating.
In conventional semiconductor modules the semiconductor chips of the module are arranged on the top side of a common base plate. The bottom side of the base plate is in thermal contact with a heat sink. Due to increasing power densities of the semiconductor chips, there is a need for an improved cooling concept.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.